


I'm Stuck

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, dubcon, stuck in the wall kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: "Your hips still, and the two fingers leave you. For a moment, you want to groan, but some words slip through the wall.“Like honey, cariño.”"I tried my hand at some reader insert for a friend and whew boy, it’s a doozy! Let me know what y’all think!





	I'm Stuck

No matter how much you wiggle, push, or pull your body, you are well and truly stuck. The embarrassment that someone could see you ate at your stomach, from your waist down was beyond the wall, exposed to whoever might pass. 

_ Why did I wear a skirt today?? _

Through the humming over whether being found like this or having to explain it would be worse, footsteps thud. Then quicken. Then stop.    
You press your thighs together, to keep whatever dignity was left in you, and tried to scream your story through the barrier behind you.

“Uhm, sorry you have to see me like this! Please, help me! I’m stu-” 

You are cut off by a large set of hands, they grip your thighs and push them apart. Panic sets in and you try to kick against them.    
But they’re stronger than you, much stronger.    
They press your thighs against the wall, and you feel them shift.   
One hand leaves your thigh, and a thick finger presses against you for a moment. You try to jerk away, but that other hand still holds your thigh in place, and when their finger is joined by a second, and the two rub against you gently, you find it hard to want them to stop. Your hips still, and the two fingers leave you. For a moment, you want to groan, but some words slip through the wall.

“Like honey,  _ cari _ _ ño.”  _

You know the voice instantly.

“G-Gabriel?!” 

You receive a chuckle in response.   
The hand on your thigh slides up. It curves over your hip and his free hand slips between your legs once more.    
Knowing that it was him on the other side changed your mind, the thought of him using you while you were restrained, the thought that he  _ wanted  _ to use you…   
Your thoughts are cut short when your underwear slides down your legs and his fingers rub over your clit again. Your gasp is loud enough for him to chuckle in response. 

“Easy,  _ bella _ .” 

His voice is thick with lust, and his fingertips on your hip dig into your skin, and against your thigh, you can feel his excitement.    
You rack your brain for some kind of comment or action, but once again, you’re interrupted by his hands.    
A finger slips into you and pumps achingly slow. 

“I have barely touched you and you’re dripping for me,  _ cari _ _ ño.  _ I take it I can continue?” 

You nod vigorously, before realising he can’t see you.    
Your face at least.

“Yes!” 

The first finger leaves you, and while you whine at the loss, two take its place. You sigh at the feeling, and struggle to imagine what this must look like from the other side. His pace changes and you find yourself groaning, your hands press against the wall, and your nails dig in. Any purchase would be enough; pressure builds in your lower abdomen and your eyes slip shut. Though his fingers don’t lighten in their tempo, the fingertips that dug into your hip now trail over your stomach and rub against you in time with his fingers thrusts. Your eyes clench and your moans bounce from the walls unrestrained.

“That’s it, moan for me.” 

His voice is barely audible through gritted teeth. You feel his feet shift, and his hips roll against your thigh. 

“You’re irresistible, I can feel how wet you are, and it’s all for me, isn’t it,  _ princesa _ ?” 

You don’t reply; you don’t trust your voice to work through your moans and breaths, but his fingers stop without warning.

“You have to answer for me to continue.” 

His voice is teasing but demanding.

“Y-yes!” 

“Yes what,  _ cari _ _ ño?” _

Your cheeks flushed at the thought of saying it out loud, but when his fingers left you empty, your own frustration took hold, and cast embarrassment aside.

“Yes, I’m wet for you, Gabriel!” 

His hardness rolls against your leg again.

“That’s my good girl.” 

The purr in his voice sends shivers through you, but his fingers have yet to return.

“Gabriel, please..”

He shifts behind you, and you struggle to understand what he was doing. 

Is he  _ kneeling? _

“What are y-” 

The tip of his tongue flicks against you and his fingertips dig bruises into your thighs and you shudder. Your hips roll back against him, desperately seeking more of him. Your eyes screw shut as your climax teases again. Images that had so often come to mind before dance behind your eyelids, all of Gabriel, none of them like this. But the image of him as he was now, if  _ only  _ you could see it. A soft groan vibrates against his lips and against you and it tips you over the edge. Your whole body clenches, you cry out his name, and his tongue doesn’t leave you until he’s sure your orgasm has flowed through you completely.   
Your body feels boneless, but when he stands behind you, you’re ready for more.    
He hasn’t gotten off yet, and that isn’t fair, right?   
You feel his buckle slap against your skin, and you hope you can feel it more deliberately sometime.

“I wish you could see how good you look” 

He presses a short kiss to the base of your spine.

“I’m going to make you mine, and I want you to moan so loud that everyone else knows it too.” 

You feel something warm press against you, and he slides into you slowly. When his hips meet yours, he pauses, You feel  _ full _ . 

“I’m going to move now,  _ princesa _ .” 

You nod and you assume he feels it; his hips pull back just a little, and snap forward. His hands hold your waist, so tight you know it will hurt after (though that doesn’t bother you in the slightest).   
He sets a steady pace, and your breathing quickens. Your forearms ache from pressing against the wall, your jaw is slack, your head falls forward at each peppered hard thrust. You can feel his hesitation, how _ cute  _ of him to be so careful.

“Gabriel, please..” 

“What do you want, baby, tell me..”

Embarrassment twinges for just a moment, but all privacy has left for you.

“Stop holding back.”

His hold on your waist digs deeper.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, God, yes” 

His pace has already picked up.

“I wish I could see your expressions,  _ cari _ _ ño,  _ as wonderful as the view is, and it is  _ wonderful-”  _

A hand leaves your waist and comes down hard on your asscheek. You yelp but he’s already holding your waist again, and he pulls you back onto him.

“I want to be able to leave my marks all over you. To hold your pretty throat while your eyes roll back and you scream for me.” 

The slapping of your hips punctuates the filth coming from him, and the only thing you can think is how badly you want him. Everything seems wetter now, one hand has left your waist again(though the other was leaving crescent moons on the flesh of your hip), and when his hips snap faster, harder, more violent than they had before, your moans become a mixture of begging and his name.

“That’s it, baby, yes, that’s it, cum for me, good girl.” 

The sounds of your bodies could only be described as  _ sloppy _ and you feel the same pressure build again and the begging started again.   
You aren’t even sure what you were saying, what you are asking for, but it works; the hand that had left you slips over your thigh and against your clit, and the circles of his fingers match those of his hips. Your hips stutter back against his, and you didn’t know you were forming words until your pleading bounced back against your ears. 

“Cum for me,  _ cari _ _ ño.”  _

That single word makes you clench around him and call his name like a sob and a prayer. His large hands took their place back on your hips to chase his own pleasure, and within seconds of hearing you whimper through his thrusts, his grunts carry through the wall, and you feel his cum mix with your own juices. A few half hearted thrusts and he pulls out, you feel his panting breaths hit your back.

“Maybe it is time to get you out of the wall,  _ mi reina.  _ I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.” 


End file.
